Twisted Sand
by TeiraanCHAN
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Teira- Wow, I haven't written in a while! I have had the worst case of writers block ever. I tried to get out a new SasuNaru fic but I just couldn't write it. So then I decided to try my other favourite pairing, GaaNaru 3 I'm hoping this will be a longer fic but it depends if I get writers block again xD

~Gaara walks in~

Teira- Oh Gaara lookie, lookie I'm making a fic about you!

Gaara- ………………..

Teira- …….I'm being ignored…………..

~starts acting like a crazed fangirl hanging all over Gaara~

Gaara- …………………………………………….leave me alone or I will kill you!

Teira- But I'm the author!

Gaara- ………..why would that matter?..........

Teira- Cause I can make you wear a pink tutu while singing amazing grace on a table! That's why!

~Gaara glares but lets the author touch him~

Teira- Enjoy the fic everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…….If I did Gaara would be all mine! Muhahahahahaa!

Gaara- *twitch* ………….I'm glad you don't……….

Teira- That's harsh…………well enjoy the fic!!!

_Thoughts_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The day was cloudy, and overcast with a brisk wind that let you know winter is on the way. The day seemed almost sad in nature, just waiting for the rain to come down. A short, lean, boy stood at the window of his dorm room looking out at the dying gardens below. He sighed inwardly and gently ran his fingers threw his hair thinking about everything he's gone threw over all these years. He closed his eyes trying to push the painful memories away. The blonde wore a simple orange hoodie with black spiralling designs covering it; he also wore jeans the gently hung around his hips and were slightly baggy in the legs. He completed his outfit with bright orange converses. He became lost in his thoughts trying not to relive them as much as possible. Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. This made him jump out of his silent contemplation.

"What's up with you man?! You're totally spacing out! Lighten up Naruto; you look like they made ramen illegal or somethin" Naruto turned to look at the smirking brunette, Kiba Inozuka, and smiled.

"Sorry I guess I just had a lot on my mind is all……." He paused for a moment, "You wanna go check out Sai's art exhibit? He may be annoying but we should still support him right?" Naruto tried to judge Kiba's reaction hoping he didn't irritate him. Kiba never liked Sai because he had insulted his prized dog Akamaru. So you never know how he will react to any thing that has to do with Sai.

"Well I guess we could……Hinata should be there since she seems to love art so much……." Kiba's face reddened at the thought of seeing Hinata. _Wow is he obsessed! I mean he just met her less then two months ago. Oh well as long as he's happy._

"We should leave now so we won't be late," Naruto looked down at his watch, "It's eleven thirty now, and the show starts at twelve. We can take the bus down to the mall and walk to the gallery from there." Kiba looked at Naruto searchingly trying to figure out why he looked so upset just now. _I've never seen that guy sad or upset, so something must have really been bothering him._ Kiba and Naruto started towards the door of their dorm room. Kiba grabbed the grey sweatshirt off his bed and they headed out the door. They walked down the hallway in silence for a while until Naruto started off on of his mind numbing rants to fill the silence.

"You'll never guess what I saw yesterday! It was kinda disturbing, but now I have blackmail material that might help my mark on the next couple of English, and Science tests!"

"Oi! You got dirt on Kakashi, and Iruka-sensei?! How'd you manage that?!"

"Ummmm I'm not sure if I would call it good timing or bad timing but I walked in on them hardcore making out………I think I'm traumatized for life." Naruto looked at Kiba who was wearing a half disgusted half shocked look on his face.

"I hate sounding like an ass but something about two guys together really grosses me out……" Kiba's eyes narrowed and his lip pulled up in revulsion. Naruto looked at Kiba trying not to get angry, _there's nothing wrong with it! If it makes them happy then that's their business. I'm not gay but I hate when people act like that!_

"Well, it's their business but maybe I'll get a B on this next test cause of this." Naruto smirked as he imagined Iruka-Sensei's face when he brought it up. _He would turn so red!_

They walked out of the school building into the fresh, cool air. Naruto then started up his meaningless chatter again, talking about school, his work at Ichiraku's, and of course his favourite pink haired girl. The chatter continued as the made their way towards the bus stop. Kiba listened to Naruto amused as always by his ranting. They stood at the stop for a while laughing about when Lee declared to the entire school that Neiji was his eternal rival and that he would beat him someday soon, all while wearing green spandex, and orange legwarmers. Neiji's face was absolutely priceless. As they were laughing, and clutching their sides, the bus pulled up to the stop. They got in the bus trying to catch their breath, and trying not to trip on anyone or anything. They sat down near the back so they would have more room to talk. The bus ride was rather uneventful the most interesting thing to happen was a three year old threw up on some snotty business man who demanded that the mother pay for dry cleaning. When the stop for the mall came up they slowly exited the bus.

"Come on Kiba! The gallery is just around the corner." Naruto gestured for Kiba to follow and headed off towards the corner by the coffee shop. As they walked past the coffee shop, a crazy guy in green spandex popped out in front of them.

"Ah Naruto, Kiba is today not a splendid day to enjoy the springtime of our youth!" Rock Lee then smiled a smile so large only Naruto could come close to imitating.

"Hey Lee, are you going to the art gallery today?" Naruto asked politely. Looking at Lee and hoping he wouldn't say yes. Rock Lee threw is arm up in the air. Kiba and Naruto got ready for some kind of outburst they knew was coming with that face and pose.

"Of course! I must support my friends, and companions whose fine works were selected for this show. If you are going as well you must join me on my visit!" Naruto and Kiba had absolutely nothing to say as Lee grabbed them and pulled them toward the gallery. When they got inside they were shocked to see how fancy the place was. They paid for admission at the front desk then proceeded to the gallery. They walked threw admiring all the exhibits. Every artist had their own room to fill with their art. On their way to Sai's room they found Hinata looking at a framed photograph on the wall. Kiba walked up right behind her, when she didn't notice him he started to speak.

"Hey Hinata, what cha' lookin at?" Hinata almost fainted with shock from being snuck up on. Kiba then looked at the picture on the wall on blinked.

"Naruto why are you on the wall?" Kiba looked at Naruto as he said this, hoping his reaction might clear it up a bit.

"…….Say WHAT?! I don't remember anyone taking that picture!" Naruto ran up to get a better look. He stood right behind Hinata causing her to nearly faint again.

"……..Don't worry Naruto, this is Ino's exhibit it's not like some ones stalking you…….." Hinata's quite wisper almost didn't make it's way to their ears. Naruto turned to look at Hinata and smiled.

"Hey, I got to go to the bathroom you guys go ahead and meet up with Sai, and Ino. I'll catch up later……….hey Lee was that Neiji that turned the corner just now?" Lee ran off in the direction specified to find his eternal rival. As Naruto turned to go he winked at Kiba almost like he was saying _go for it! This is your chance to ask her out._

"Well I guess we should go." Kiba smiled kindly at Hinata, and they started out in search of Sai's exhibit. Naruto started of in a random direction hoping to pass sometime so they could be alone for a bit. He was thinking about how cute a couple they would be when he walked into the next room. He gasped amazed at what he saw. There were beautiful, twisting, sculptures all over the room. Each one seemed to give of a vibe of loneliness and pain. _It's so beautiful!_ Naruto thought as he walked up to one he felt was the saddest. The twisting pieces coming off from the main part wrapped around the piece making it feel like it was trying to hold itself together. The curious blonde couldn't help but wonder what it was made out of. Then the sounds of a conflict brought him back to reality.

"His art's only here because the judges are terrified of him and didn't want to say no. Knowing him if he was rejected most of them would be lucky if they're only hospitalized." The guy speaking looked to be the same age as Naruto, he had brow hair, and green eyes. He was surrounded by two other guys who all seemed to share the same opinion of the artist. If you know Naruto you know that he hates three things:

People belittling others talents because of petty hate

People who backstab their friends

People who say, and do things that would hurt others emotionally

(Oh ya they're in trouble now! They violated #'s 1 + 3 possibly even 2 in Naruto's mind)

Naruto walked up to them trying to control his anger. They looked at him weird like he was an idiot for walking up to them. He stop right in front of them looked at them all in turn before deciding to speak.

"Don't you think these sculptures are amazing?! I can't believe how they stay like that! Do you know who the artist is?" Naruto gushed at them trying to kill two birds with one stone. The guy with the brow hair frowned slightly irritated that the art was getting praised.

"Ya, I know him and I think that his art is a piece of shit just like him! He went to my school up till a week ago he's a total freak got expelled for beating a kid to a pulp, his names Gaara." Naruto frowned; _this art isn't anger filled…….he's sad, and lonely…_

"I don't know I still like it……actually I think your judging him not the art…….To tell you the truth I think you're an ignorant jackass!" All the guys' faces contorted with rage toward this stupid little blonde. They started to roll up there sleeves suggestively like they were going to beat him up in the middle of an art gallery……(that's just sad…..) One was about to throw the first punch when a cold monotone voice cut in.

"Stop and get out of my site………." They all quickly turned their heads to see a small, pale red head glaring at them. He wore black boots, a black tee shirt, black knee length shorts, and ripped fish net on his arms and legs. His glare seemed to knock the wind right out of Naruto, but he couldn't help but stare. His intense jade coloured eyes were surrounded by kohl eyeliner giving him a fierce look, and you could see a scar on his forehead bearing a kanji symbol that the well…..not so bright blonde couldn't place.

"You're staring…." The cold monotone voice made him jump and he felt his cheeks heat up. Everyone else had made a break for it except for him who was standing there drooling over him…….._Wait…….hold on a minuet rewind why am I drooling over a guy, and why did my cheeks heat up?_

"Ummmmmm sorry……are you Gaara by any chance?......"

"……Yes……………….."

"So you made these?"

"………………."

"What are they made of?"

"……………….."

"Wow sure are talkative aren't you?"

"………..........................just leave me alone………." Naruto was actually enjoying himself at this point. He was determined to make this guy talk to him properly. So he started one of his famous Naruto rants. Gaara tried to escape but the persistent blonde just wouldn't leave him alone. Gaara's temper was soon flaring up. _Why won't this guy take and hint and leave……..usually everyone's too scared to come near me….and this guy actually has the nerve to follow me?!_

Gaara and Naruto continued to walk threw the exhibits without Naruto running out of things to say, Gaara's anger was soon turning to irritation, and confusion….._why won't he leave me alone?_ They soon walked into Sai's exhibit so of course Naruto had to tell Gaara all about Sai.

"This is my friend Sai's exhibit, he's a really good artist but he's kinda weird and is all ways talking about how small my dick is, which is SO not true…..I'm completely average. Hmmmm I wonder where they all went everyone was looking for Sai when we got here but then I left so Kiba would have some alone time with Hinata…..He really likes her and wanted to ask her out so I didn't want to mess it up by getting to close to her and making her faint…..she does that all the time it's kinda weird ya no?......." Gaara tuned out the rest of what he was saying and couldn't help but wonder _What's up with this guy?!_ As they continued their walk Gaara couldn't help but notice the blonde's looks, he was especially fascinated but the three whisker marks that line each cheek. For some strange reason he felt like he wanted to paint him, _I haven't painted in years but for some reason I want to paint this guy…….._Gaara walked right into Naruto who had the stopped mid sentence with the most peculiar look on his face. He looked at Gaara with a very serious, sombre look on his face. Gaara had to wonder what he was going to tell him.

"I forgot to tell you my name…….." The blonde looked at him with big eyes, "It's Naruto…..Naruto Uzumaki…" At this point Gaara couldn't help but smirk at the look on his face. Naruto flashed the most beautiful genuine smile at the amused red head. Naruto was very happy, _That's almost a smile!_ Then Naruto's cell rang, it had a surprisingly dark ringtone…….actually it was one of his favourite songs.

"Hello………yes………….no………….the art gallery…………." Naruto looked at his watch, "Fuck I'm sorry I lost track of time I'll be there soon……….NO I DID NOT MEET SOME HOT GIRL!.............fine I'll pick up pizza but there wont be any onions on it………..why?! Cause they're gross…….yaya……..see ya soon."

Naruto looked at Gaara apologetically, "Sorry I got to get back now……" He took out a piece of scrap paper from his bag and quickly wrote something down, and handed the paper to Gaara. "Call me we can hang out sometime……….can I have yours?............."

Gaara looked at him suspiciously.

"It's not like I'm gonna stalk you man" Gaara thought about it for a minuet, _Maybe if he calls I can paint him…._ Gaara pulled out a pen, grabbed Naruto's arm and wrote his cell number. Then he walked away without saying a word.

"See ya Gaara!!!" He watched as the red head left the gallery then he sighed and started on his way to the pizza place.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As he walked into his dorm room he put the pizza on the bed, and within seconds Kiba had all ready snatched it from him. Kiba looked at Naruto and assessed that he was in a better mood then he was earlier today. Then he saw the phone number.

"What the hell you said you didn't meet and hot girls?! What's that on your arm then?! Kiba threw a pillow at Naruto's head. Naruto could feel his cheeks heating up again.

"I didn't meet any girls….." Kiba looked at him at him scepticaly

"Then who's number is that, and why are you blushing? Hahaha you can't fool me! What colour hair?" Naruto smiled a little bit before answering,

"Red………..with green eyes………"

"I knew it! You gotta introduce me later!" Kiba grinned ear to ear as Naruto turned as red as a beet. The blonde then got in bed and closed his eyes.

_What's wrong with me?......Maybe I'm getting sick that's why I keep blushing…….That must be it…………………._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Teira- Yay! First chapter is done!

~Huggles Gaara~

Gaara- *growl*……..off!

Teira- I'm the author remember muhahahahaha!!!!!

Gaara- *sigh* ………………………

Teira- Please review!!!!!! Or I'll let Gaara take out his anger on you!


	2. Chapter 2

Teira: Ok, so I now realise that I do not have enough patience to make a long fic with multiple chapters. I'm always to busy to update so I'm going to discontinue this fic. Honestly I've had the second chapter half written since the day I uploaded the first chapter. I may write the occasional one shot if you're interested or I may read over other people's stories but no more of this fic.

Naruto: Fail! I didn't even get a lemon before you quit!

Teira: Sorry I was gonna write you lots of them too.

Naruto: *whines*

Gaara: Stop upsetting him or I'll kill you…………

Teira: Oh bugga……*runs away*


End file.
